


A Well-Earned Birthday

by stellacanta



Series: Shiro's Vacation Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shiro’s Vacation Week: February 28 -Birthday Cake, Exchange. IronyA wide grin spread across Shiro’s face when he saw Hunk and Lance carry out the giant birthday cake. The grin faltered a bit when Pidge started singing Happy Birthday and the other paladins joined in. (Allura seemed especially interested in this strange Earth custom.)“Guys, you didn’t have to go all out like this.”





	A Well-Earned Birthday

A wide grin spread across Shiro’s face when he saw Hunk and Lance carry out the giant birthday cake. The grin faltered a bit when Pidge started singing Happy Birthday and the other paladins joined in. (Allura seemed especially interested in this strange Earth custom.)

“Guys, you didn’t have to go all out like this,” he couldn’t help but say as the song ended and the cheers died down. “I mean, we’re all on break so-“ Shiro trailed off. He was going to say that none of the paladins needed to do extra work while they were on their mini-vacation, but Hunk _did_ like to make food. It wouldn’t surprise him if Hunk just so happened to see Shiro’s birthday celebration as a chance to show off his baking skills. (Still, a cake on top of a fun day out on a planet that might as well be paradise seemed to be a bit much.)

He looked at the cake that was set before him and couldn’t help but smile at the cheesy doodles in icing that were made. Shiro looked up to Hunk, pointing at the cake and careful not to hold his finger too close to the lit candles they had somehow got ahold of. “Did you make those or did you have help?”

“Heh, funny you should mention that.” The yellow paladin gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “I asked Lance if he wanted to help decorate the cake, and Lance told Pidge, who told Keith, and somehow Allura and Coran found out and, uh, basically everyone had a go at it. Hope you don’t mind that things got a bit messy because everyone wanted their turn to decorate the cake.”

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t actually. Thank you, everyone, I really appreciate it.” The grin on his face turned sappy as he looked down at the cake and the badly-drawn doodles. Someone had drawn stick figures of the paladins all surrounding stick figure Shiro who had a party hat on. Someone else had attempted to draw the black lion eating a slice of birthday cake. Yet another person had drawn what looked like all of Shiro’s friends carrying a giant gift box to Shiro.

“Blow out the candles and make a wish, Shiro! Some of us want to eat cake already.” Pidge gave an annoyed huff when Allura asked if Earthlings really were supposed to make a wish when blowing out the candles. “Yes, princess, they do,” she replied. “It’s just another thing we do on birthdays.”

“Ooh, how interesting. On Altea we-“

Shiro tuned everyone’s voices out as he closed his eyes. He knew what he wanted to wish for. He took a deep breath and blew out the candles, the wish still on his mind. He smiled when everyone started clapping. Shiro looked around and reached for a plate and a knife to cut the cake with. “Okay, so who wants the first slice?”


End file.
